Talk:How To Tell If You're a Demigod/@comment-79.103.150.98-20140324185828
I had these demigod dreams before I joined this wiki and I had talked about them with Apollo kid,I guess you could know about them too.(by the way Apollo kid I remembered more about the dreams) In one of my dreams I was running around that weird city(more like a plaza with a scafford)being chased by monsters.I was with another demigod who was a son of Apollo(I just knew it).We were using strange powers and fighting the monsters.I remmeber myself controlling water and fighting with it. then the dream changed and I was running across wood heading to some kind of camp.I was being chased by monsters again and using water to my advantage.I reached the boarders of the camp and I tried to get in because the monsters couldnt follow me there but the gate was closed or something and I couldnt get inside.I got trapped and the monsters were ready to kill me.Then I screamed both with my mind and my voise"JOSH!"(Honestlty I dont know who that is)I saw with my mind someone,probably Josh sitting on a boulder and hearing my voice.Im not sure how but I know he was at the camp.He came and helped me fight the monsters and I finally got to the camp. Then the dream changed again and I was hanging around with a few other demigods at a place I think it was the same camp with before.We were having fun.I remember Josh being there,a blonde girl holding hands with a tall guy and another tall guy with brown hair,there were also others I cant remember how they looked like but Im still try to remember.Suddenly I left where they were and I headed to the beach.I sat there looking at the ocean.After a while I stood up and I started getting inside the sea.After a while I saw with my mind my "friends"running to the beach towards me screaming things like"Eve dont go!"and stuff.I smiled at them and I said I would be okay and that that was what I had to do.They kept scraming until one of my friends told them that I would really be okay and they stopped.I kept walking inside the water till I was fully covered with it.I could breathe under it and I started swimming far away.I got outside the water after a while and I saw the camp from far away.I heard someone in my head and then I woke up. In another dream I woke up in a dark place like a dungeon.I was with a few other demigods.I was lying down(I dont know why)and someone was sitting next to me.I sat up and I heard someone saying"James(or Jack Im not sure)leave her alone she will be ok"the guy stood up and left.The I stood up too.I dont reallyremmebr the faces of the demigods but I think James-Jack had brown hair and there was also a tall guy with brown hair and one or two other girls also I think there was another guy too. Im not sure if the dream really changed but then we started running around the dark place witch was like a labyrinth fighting monsters.I remember we were searching for someone.We were trapped and couldnt get out.We were split up. Again Im not sure if the dream changed but we had found a black haired girl and she was fighting the monsters along with us.I was again using the water to my advantage.We were still trapped and couldnt get out.Then I woke up. I have also seen another dream where a black haired guy was helping me control the water of the sea. The really weird thing with these dreams is that Im always called"Eve" which is by the way a nickname my friend who is a mortal gave to me and has nothing to do with my real name.Also in these dreams Im always speaking english while my mother tongue is greek and when people are dreming they are speaking the language they speak everyday which happens to be their mother language.What do you think? -Eve